


Valentine's Day Prompts Collection

by valarmorghulisbitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valarmorghulisbitch/pseuds/valarmorghulisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title basically speaks for itself. Just a compilation of the Sheriarty prompts I got on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Prompts Collection

_Valentine's Day dance_

“Happy Valentine’s Day, dear.”

Sherlock lifted his eyes from the menu as a slender bottle of wine landed at his elbow. Jim dropped carelessly on the chair across from him and adjusted his tie.  
“Moriarty,” Sherlock nodded dryly locking his eyes with Jim’s. It wouldn’t do for them to be seen in public, particularly not together like this. Moriarty loved toying with him far too much for the detective’s liking.

“Care for a dance, sir?” Jim lifted an eyebrow with a sly grin.

“Not here, Jim,” Sherlock hissed burying his eyes in the menu again. “Not with all these people around.”

Jim grinned lazily, clicked his fingers, and nodded at the passing waiter. Then, he drummed his finger softly on the rim of his wine glass. Sherlock heard fabric rustling and chairs squeaking…not a sound more. And when he looked up, the restaurant was empty. Jim was openly chuckling now.

“Oh, you bastard,” Sherlock managed before he was swept to his feet by the smaller man to the sound of violin pouring softly from behind a closed door in the far end of the room.

“Brought a bloody orchestra, didn’t you?” The detective couldn’t help a smile.

“Just you and me, darling,” Jim murmured. “Just you and me.”

* * *

_Sherlock cancels plans with John to be Jim's Valentine_

Can’t make it today. Apologize. –SH

Bloody hell, Sherlock, we’ve agreed on this months ago. – JW

I know. Something came up. – SH

Another case? – JW

I’m in. – JW

No, it’s not a case exactly. – SH

Then what is it? – JW

Sherlock, it’s just a family dinner. I haven’t seen you in months. Drag your sorry arse over here right now. – JW

John, I already told you…it’s important. Apologize to Mary for me, will you? – SH

I’m furious (Mary). – JW

~

“Sherlock, hurry up! Alain Ducasse doesn’t wait,” Jim whined as Sherlock adjusted his jacket for the fourth time that evening.

“I’m missing dinner with John. I have to tell him. It’s important,” Sherlock muttered inspecting the collar and pretending to ignore Jim’s “uh-huh”s. “Remind me again, why are we going to the most expensive restaurant in London at $290 per person and a waiting list running almost a year in advance?” The detective tried to switch the topic.

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day, darling,” Jim murmured. He walked up to Sherlock, stood on his toes to reach the taller man and straightened the collar with a flick of his wrist. “There you are. Perfect.”

 Sherlock nodded and began typing away at his phone again.

~

It’s St. Valentine’s Day. Don’t you want some privacy? – SH

Since when are you even remotely aware of public holidays, Sherlock? – JW

It has to do with my case. – SH

You’re totally lying right now (Mary). – JW

~

Jim giggled as he read the conversation over Sherlock’s shoulder. “You’re such a baby, Sherlylocks. You could just tell them you have a date.” Sherlock just glared back at the criminal. “I’m just teasing, sweetheart,” Jim replied planting a smallest of kisses on Sherlock’s lips before waltzing out of the room. “I’ll wait in the car.”

~

You’ll owe me, you arse. – JW

Thank you, John. – SH

~

Sherlock sighed in relief, adjusted his jacket for the fifth time that evening, and rushed to the car where a pleasant night with Jim was waiting impatiently.


End file.
